Empress
Empress's 'past is completely unknown, not even she can recall it herself. There are no documents or records of who she was nor does she have any actual memories of it. All that is know is that Empress is an escaped experiment of the corrupt scientific organization known as The Clinic; which was thought to have been long dead. Empress is also The %#&()@$@*@%%)) -ERROR- D A T A N / A- Empress belongs to http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Empress design and art belongs to http://eternity9.deviantart.com/ Physical Description ''Empress' previous appearance from before she was captured by the clinic is unknown. All memories of who was in the past and her past in general have all been removed from her mind. She cannot remember anything about how she looked from back then. It is theorized that she was a water dragon before her capture due to the frills, yet there isn't enough to tell. Empress' current body is mainly pink in coloration. Her head is mostly feline in shape with an elongated snout, slit nostrils, and exposed "facial fangs". On her forehead is a large, smooth, and circular ruby stone which gleams in the sunlight. On her checks are two oval-like, purple spikes that gleam like gemstones themselves. On the back of her head is a pair of large fins that almost resemble the ears of a cat. The outer side of her fins are the same pink as her body and the inner part of her fins are a pale cyan color. Empress has long, slender, and semi-muscular legs which evolved to her ground bound body. On her paws are three toes with purple claws that are small yet sharp and appear to be made of crystal. On her shoulders are very large, oval rubies that glisten when the light touches them. On the end of Empress' back right before her tail is a four spine frill; the spines are pink and the one closet to her neck is curved backwards. The membrane of the frill is a pale cyan. Her hind legs are very long and powerful, her hind paws are larger than her front ones and she has three claws of the same color and fashion as her front claws. Right above the ankles are large, hooked spikes like the claws of a velociraptor; they are purple in color and shiny like a gem. On the top of her hind legs are large oval ruby gems. Empress' tail is very long and slender and towards the end it splits into two separate tails. On the sides of the dual tails are two separate frills which has two spines and faded cyan membrane. At the end of the dual tails are spike shapes which have shiny, purple blades which sprout out of the top of the spikes and down the outer side of each dual tail. DNA testing has been preformed on countless occasions in order to find some clue as to who Empress was or what she was before her change. All the DNA comes back as inconclusive as the forced splicing of her DNA with the DNA of a Espeon has jumbled her genetic code making it impossible to find any distinct genes that would lead to a species or race of dragon. All that the DNA reveals is that she has dragon DNA and Espeon DNA. 'Physical Attributes ' '''Wings Since some species of the Water Dragon Race can develop wings it is possible that Empress, or who she was before being experimented on, had wings. However, they most likely evolved away once her DNA was forcefully spliced like a jigsaw and Espeon DNA was fit in. Scales Since she was a dragon before her change Empress possibly had scales. However, when she was found by Team Light she had pink fluffy fur. Legs/Paws She has incredibly long legs which allow her to take off with incredible speed and power. If she was a water dragon in her past she wouldn't have such long legs meant to run. Thus it is theorized that the Espeon DNA caused her to evolve into a land bound being, since Espeon's are not able to fly or swim. She can start into a sprint in mer seconds and she has incredibly maneuverability like a cheetah would. Her paws are relatively large to give force behind her hits. Eyes/Ears/Other Senses ' Her eyes are incredible. Her eyes can spot a dear on an opposing ridge line and like a cat she can see in the dark with amazing ability. Empress' eyes are very very odd, she has no discernible iris and they are completely purple with white pupils, like an Espeon. This makes her very mystique in appearance and cause others to think of her as some powerful psychic who was sent unto earth from Heaven. Her eyes glow in the dark as a result of her psychic abilities and this can freak people out. She has "Spirit Vision" which is incredibly rare, Lumera has the ability but cannot express it as strongly as Empress. Her ears are actually located at the base of her frills, which cause many to see them as cat ears. They are very powerful and she has claimed to hear even the soft movements of spirits passing in the area. Her other senses are FANTASTIC. Her sixth sense is so powerful that it is hard to describe how great they are. She can see, hear, and sense spirits who are in the area. Though many spirits are not open to her so she doesn't really mention it. She can tune her senses out so that the spirits do not affect her senses during battle or missions. She can sense the aura of anyone around her so it is impossible to sneak up on her in any way. Elemental Abilities Empress is a psychic meaning she has complete control of the element of the mind; The Psychic element. The Psychic element becomes stronger as the mind becomes stronger, Empress has incredible mental strength (having remained in a cell in the clinic for approx 30 years she has has plenty of time to strength it) meaning that she has unlocked an incredible amount of psychic abilities. ''It is debated that she was once a water elemental, but the idea of losing and replacing your element is not accepted as possible. ''Aura Reading: ''Empress can sense the aura of those approaching her or those stepping into her zone of consciousness. No one can sneak up on her as she can feel them coming. Empress can also use this ability to sense one's emotions as emotions affect one's aura and state of being. ''Astral Projection: ''Empress can enter the Astral Plane using this. To preform this ability Empress will have to be in a sleep-like state where she must not be disturbed. When her mind is ready Empress will separate her mind from her body and travel along the Astral Plane, a plane that exists between Heaven and Earth. She is able to see the world only through the glimpses of light within one's soul. This means that she can only see the world like one would gaze at the starry sky, where each star is someone's mind or soul. If Empress is killed while in her sleep state, harmed, or disturbed her mind will become detached form her body and she will die. If Empress' mind gets lost in the Astral Plane she will never be able to make it back to her body and will become detached (Kinda like the Matrix) and will die. (Future Ability) ''Clairvoyance: ''Empress is able to use her Second Sight or Sixth Sense to get a feel of when things will happen. She can sense when storm or natural occurrences, such as Volcanic disruption, can occur. ''Divination: ''Empress is able to gather or receive visions and insight into certain events by opening up her mind to heavenly influence through certain spells and rituals. (Future Ability) ''Dowsing: ''Empress can focus her mind on a specific object and lock her mentality onto it. She can follow the mental connection to the object like a bloodhound to a scent trail. She is able to effectively find hidden objects this way. (Future Ability) ''Levitation: ''Using extreme amounts of mental concentration and mental energy Empress is able to levitate herself off the ground to fly and dodge attacks (similar to Eastern Dragons). (Future Ability) ''Channeling:'' Empress is able to contact spirits who are troubled by opening her mind to theirs. (Future Ability) ''Telekinesis: ''Empress can lift objects off the ground and hurl them at enemies with her mind. She can effectively hurl boulders and spears. This is her most powerful ability and the most dangerous as she can even hurl entire dragons at great velocities. ''Telepathy: ''Empress is able to connect her mind to the mind of another and transfer information and words through her thoughts. This is also described as talking through one's mind. ''Psychekinesis: ''Empress is able to manipulate the minds and thoughts of others around her. This ability is effective on those who are suggestible or whose minds are not strong enough to fight off her influence. Those who are very weak minded become completely controllable and Empress can even make them do things for her. She can hold people and enemies in place by paralyzing their minds with her own. ''Mind Empower: '''''Empress can make the minds of her allies stronger by connecting her own to theirs. This way the minds of her allies are not alone and have her borrowed strength and power. Personality Empress can be very quite and secretive when around people she doesn't know, a trait which results from her tortures in a Clinic Facility. She is sweet and nice once she opens up to people. She is also protective of her teammates and she is very enthusiastic and supportive of her fellow allies. Bio All Empress can remember is extreme pain (on the part of the DNA splicing she was going though) and sterile white walls which would become her torturous home for the next 30 years. Relationships TBA Quotes TBA Gallery Pokemon themed dragon adopts set 2 01 closed by eternity9-d9bohof.png Empress Sketch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Clinic Experiments Category:TL Terra Corps